


Last Goodbye

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [6]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Hellsing
Genre: F/M, the prompt was "Mina/Dracula with a twist"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: One last meeting.  One last chance.  Could a monster feel remorse?





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tumblr user glasscat

“Have you forgiven me yet?” It was impossible to tell if he meant what he said or if he was mocking her, but Mina held out hope that it might be genuine. Could a monster feel remorse? As she despised herself when wracked with bloodthirst, could he feel the same?

“Not yet. But we have all the time in the world, don’t we?”

“My darling Mina. Such a good soldier now, killing as you are ordered. You will come to love me, for I am all that will remain with you over the centuries.”

Mina leaned forward, as if to kiss him on the neck. Instead, she whispered into his ear.

“I may forgive, but I do not forget. And I will never forget Jonathan.”

With that, she left him in his chains, and the doors of the Hellsing mansion slammed shut behind her.


End file.
